


Late bloomers

by CrazyMChase



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Issues, Gender Related, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Other, Panic Attacks, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:25:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9277946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyMChase/pseuds/CrazyMChase
Summary: Tsukishima Kei is sick for weeks to wake up and find that the body that they are use to is not there anymore.(want more go to https://www.patreon.com/user?u=3201119)Looking for writing promps! thanks!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [studiotrigger (GunsForTheMafia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunsForTheMafia/gifts).



> Edit: Now with fixed Nicknames  
> Posted this late at night when was overtired and not thinking and such will be editing it later today and fixing all the errors. >_> sorry everyone.

Sometimes in nature there is a phenomena called sequential hermaphroditism that features the change of gender from one to the other due to the right environmental triggers. While this phenomena is not known to occur in humans, evolution is a fickle mistress.

Tsukishima Kei had spent the last two weeks stuck in bed lethargic, ravenously hungry, and for the most part unable to stay conscious other than to perform daily necessities such as eating and personal hygiene which was conducted in a daze like state. Once those two weeks passed Tsukki finally felt like he was able to move again. He turned over to look at his alarm clock sitting on his bedside table and saw the time. 8.30am read the clock and Tsukki mumbled to himself feeling a little disorientated, “I wonder what the day is now.”

The Moment he spoke he felt strange as the voice stuck in his throat was not one that he recognised and threw him off. Thinking to himself as he ran his hand through his hair that it must be cause of how he had been for the past week. As he got out of the bed he felt dizzy falling back into bed. He attempted figuring it was due to being immobile for so long but he couldn’t shake the feeling that his body still felt strange. He made it to his feet and stumbled around his room. With the Strange voice that was higher and smoother than usual he thought out loud, “I feel lighter, guess I lost weight.” Walking toward his closet he begun to undress and looked for some clothes to change into. That was when he saw it. In the reflection of his closet was a Shirtless your female. He stood momentarily shocked at the sight before rubbing his eyes and looking around the room to be greeted by its emptiness. Quickly he ran back to his bed and grabbed his glasses off the bedside table and checked the mirror.

The Reflection he saw was not an illusion, but himself.

With a Shrill scream Tuskii lost consciousness and fell to the ground.

The next time Tsukki opened their eyes it was met with the sight of an unfamiliar white ceiling. Confused Tsukki called out in the unfamiliar voice, “What is going on? Where am i?”

A nurse came over and leaned over the bed, “It seem you are awake, are you in any pain?”

“N-n-no.” Tsukki managed to coughs out, still confused.

The nurse begun to ask some questions, “Do you know how you got in that room?”

“I woke up after been sick for the last two weeks feeling better. So I decided to get up and get dressed.” Tsukki recounted.

“Wait…” The nurse stated cutting them off, “You mean to tell me you slept there?”

Tsukki felt the confusion getting worse, “What do you mean? I live there. That is my parents’ house.”

This time the nurse looked confused and ran off calling out “Just wait a minute!”

Tsukki sighed knowing answers will eventually come and decides to sit up. As they sat up however the strange weight on their chest returned. They looked down to see their chest stuck out, they looked down the gown to see a set of boobs causing them to look away instinctively, panicking they looked around and saw a metal tray. They reached out grabbing the tray and used the reflection to look at themselves. What was reviled shocked Tsukki. The face that was familiar had changed and become feminised along with the body that was known.

At that moment they spoke the words which came most naturally in that situation, “What the fuck, I have become a girl?!”

The Nurse re-entered the room in a hurry with a concerned expression, “Young Lady, We are going to run some tests and I have a list of questions to prove identity as well if you would kindly co-operate to make this go as smooth as possible.

Tsukki nodded in a daze accepting the clipboard and got to work on the forms.

Hours passed for the preliminary tests to be performed being set as a medical priority and reviled 2 things: 1. They were definitely still Tsukishima Kei, and 2. The He was now a certified biologically complete She.

Tsukki sat in a hospital chair holding her legs trying to process as the last set of results came through. Her family had gone home and are processing what is happening getting around the understanding that Tsukki had undergone some form of metamorphosis over the last two weeks. A doctor entered the room and sat beside her on another chair and began to speak, “Hello Kei, I am the leading Residential Doctor at this hospital and I was in charge of overseeing your case. I know you must be scared about everything that has happened and frankly it was a first for us too. While there are cases of people becoming different genders post both, usually it was due to some misdiagnosis of gender initially or multiple sex chromosomes.”

The Doctor paused for a moment and looked at Tsukki still clutching at her legs tightly holding them to her chest and began again, “Sorry Child, I tend to get carried away talking about work, my partner says it is a bad habit of mine. What I am trying to say is your seems to have some kind of new mutation that allowed you to undergo sequential hermaphroditism, or in plain speak, it changed on its own. The tips of your hair are genetically male for instance while your skin is genetically female. We are not sure exactly how this is happened but we are not prepared to offer any medical intervention yet because other than the change you are in peak health and are free to go home.”

Tsukki looked at the doctor with hollow eyes and asked, “and do what? I am a stranger to everyone including my parents.”

The Doctor smiled warmly as they got up, “Child that is where you are wrong, maybe they just hadn’t met the real you. You are welcome to check out but feel free to drop in at any time, we would like to run routine check-ups at your continence.”

With that statement the doctor left the room with Tsukki sitting there. While the world felt strange and scary she decided it wasn’t time to run but make the jump and block the incoming attack as she would in a game.

She Stepped out of the hospital into the bright of the day, It was Monday and the time was now 4pm. She walked down the familiar streets with the like breeze flowing through her hair causing her to play with it as she walked. “I guess it is a bit longer. Must have grown out a bit with everything else.” Tsukki stated as she continued down the path. She finally got used to moving in her new body adjusting to the sudden change in weight, build and proportions when she noticed that her chest was constantly moving as she walked.

Like a bolt of lightning the realization hit her, “I have boobs and I am not wearing a bra in this tight t-shirt.” Suddenly growing self-conscious she felt as if everyone’s eyes were on her. She made it to the Gardens and sat on a park bench knees to her chest once more to hide her insecurity and reaches for her phone. She flicks through the contacts and lands on Hitoka Yachi. She pauses for a minute and wonders if she should bother Yachi with this but then types a message and hits send. She asked if Yachi would meet her in the park and help her out and simply that she was in trouble. Yachi simply replied that she was on her way and would be there soon.

“Such a reliable manager, “Tsukki stated as she smiled at her phone.

Some time passed as Tsukki sat in the park watching people go by before she saw Yachi, She was wondering around the area looking confused and lost. Tsukki realises shortly it was because she could not find the person she remembered. Braving the anxiety She gets up from her bench an walks over to Yachi. Pinching her sleeve Tsukki states, “Hi Yachi-san, it’s me Tsukishima Kei.”

Yachi who had her phone in her hand in shock drops her phone and jaw simultaneously.

The two stand in silence for a minute and Tsukki felt as if a tumbleweed would roll though in sympathy of the pure awkwardness.

Yachi’s gaze lowered her gaze and her continence fell, “You’re bigger than me…”

Tsukki looked confused until she followed Yachi’s gaze to her chest and became flustered covering herself up with her arms to hide it.

Yachi rubbed her face and began, “I have so many questions but first of all, you needed me for something?”

Tsukki nodded and stated, “I need someone to help me pick out new clothes, I have no idea.”

At that statement Yachi’s eyes brightened. “Oh so you need some help being at girl?! Well let me teach you what you need to know!”

Yachi Grabs Tsukki’s hand and pulled the embarrassed girl in tow towards the shops.

Yachi started with essentials by pulling Tsukki straight into a Lingerie store. Tsukki immediately flushed in response and protested, “I don’t think I can go in there.”

Yachi dismissed her protests and exclaimed, “You are a girl now! This is a part of Life and besides… You NEED support Asap!” The whole time Tsukki was in the store she felt on edge and not sure what she did however the act of finding a bra helped reconcile with herself about the change that had happened to her as she stared down at her new boobs comfortably sitting in a brand new bra she was trying on. Yachi was having fun picking out glamorous styles and before Tsukki knew it she was the proud owner of multiple Lingerie sets. After purchasing one Yachi insisted that she goes back into the change room and put one of them on. Tsukki reluctantly agreed. She selected one of the lace T-shirt bras that Yachi had selected for her and put it on feeling a lot more comfortable. Tsukki did a little twist in front of the mirror showing her new body to herself and though, “Wow, I would date me.”

Tsukki hurriedly got dressed and headed out sporting her new purchase and feeling some self-confidence. Yachi grabbed Tsukki and pulled her along crying with enthusiasm, “Next!”

 Tsukki thought to herself, “I wonder what she has in store for me.”

Yachi started by the order or swimwear, Formal wear, and by the time they had reached casual wear Tsuki was starting to feel fatigued. Drained Tsukki sighed, “I never knew that shopping could be so tiring. I am lucky that I refused most of Yachi’s buying suggestions, it is nice to see her come out of her shell so much though.” Tsukki had slumped on the couch within the store relaxing for a moment with her T-shirt and jeans clinging to her body. Enthusiastically Yachi bounds up with a flowing royal blue summer dress exclaiming, “Try this on!”

Reluctantly Tsukki obliges and heads to the change room. She tries on the dress and it fits perfectly as usual. Seemed that Yachi had an eye for sizes Tsukki thought. Tsukki gave a little twirl in the mirror as the dress flowed around her slender body and it caused her to blush. “Still feels weird.” Mumbled Tsukki feeling the weight of the change once more.

Suddenly Yachi bursts through the curtain exclaiming, “HOW DOES IT LOOK!” Frightened Tsukki lets out a small squeal. Yachi steps in further and continues, “Oh it suits you! It looks really nice!”

Tsukki blushed and averted her gaze from Yachi, “Thanks but I need to change.”

Yachi apologised and disappeared from the room and Tsukki begun to undress, it was at that moment she realised that her T-shirt and Jeans had disappeared. She quickly got the dress back on and stepped out of the change room to see Yachi at the register. Nervously Tsukki walked over and was about to say something to Yachi when the cashier spoke up, “You are right she looks amazing in it, so that one will be to go. We will just cut the tags off.” Before Tsukki knew what had happened the Cashier had cut the tags off the dress and stepped back behind the counter leaving her frozen in place. Before Tsukki had a chance to react Yachi had grabbed a hold of her and pulled her out of the store. Despite feeling self-conscious in the dress Tsukki spoke up her suspicions, “Did you take my clothes?” Yachi simply smiled and said, “You get them back later.”

Accepting defeat Tsukki followed Yachi around for a bit longer as the number of bags increased until they finally stopped at a café. They ordered some drinks and Tsukki was happy to have finally taken a break. Sitting on the chair with her drink Tsukki finally started to rest and felt like she was recovering her energy. She quickly messaged her family to tell them what has been happening today and when to expect her home and put her phone in one of the shopping bags. She leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes to process the day she has had when she heard a familiar voice boom through the room, “Hitoka-Chan?! I haven’t seen you around here much, how are you doing?”

Tsukki turned around to see Kuroo Tetsurou standing over near the counter in a butler outfit talking to Yachi who looked awkward as she always did around tall men. Kuroo maintained a friendliness with her and Tsukki saw her relax a little as Kuroo asked how the club was going. Yachi started moving toward the table which made Tsukki really nervous.  The closer they got the more the urge built until the panic was too much that Tsukki fled the café. She ran down the path with her body moving in unfamiliar way adding to the stress that she already felt. She found a bench and sat with her head in her hands and tried to breathe deeply and calm down but nothing was working. Footsteps approached from the direction she ran and her mind went to Yachi who was left in the café as she disappeared into the dark of the twilight approaching. Tsukki left her head in her hands trying to ground herself and decided not to look up.

*Fwip*

A jacket fell over her shoulders instantly providing warmth and comfort. Tsukki accepted the gift and pulled it into her body still hunched over. The person sat next to her and begun to speak, “Are you ok? Hitoka-Chan was worried about you.”

The panic started to return upon the realisation it was Kuroo that followed her and not Yachi. Taking another breath she replied, “Yea I am fine, rough day.”

The two were silent for a period of time before Kuroo broke the ice, “So I never caught your name…”

Tsukki’s mind overloaded and simply replied, “Kei.”

Feeling like she just messed up her face flushed again and she went silent once more.

Kuroo spent a moment in silence before he pounded his fist into the palm of his hand and exclaimed, “Right, Keiko?! Wonderful to meet you, I am Kuroo Tetsurou.”

Tsukki thought to herself, “This block head has no idea who I am. I guess that is a good thing.” She Replied, “It is nice to make your acquaintance Kuroo-san.”

Tsukki heard Kuroo stand up and he stated, “Hang onto my jacket for now, Yachi will be here any moment and you can give it to her. She will be able to get it back to me since she lives close buy and I have a match against her team coming up.”

With that his footsteps faded into the night followed by the sound of lighter footsteps approaching with the rattle of bags.

Yachi was cross with Tsukki for running off into the dark but her anger subsided quickly stating that she should come to the game this weekend after she had a chance to adjust and re-introduce herself to the team. Tsukki said she will think about it which was only responded stating that she had to come wearing the dress as payment and Tsukki said goodbye beginning the walk home.

The week went quickly as Tsukki spent the time organising re-enrolment into school in the light of all the changes and getting all the paperwork in order.

The weekend came and she put the dress back on and headed out to the game. She messaged Yachi that she was coming and not to tell people who she was just that she was a friend until after the game as to not throw them off which  was replied with a simple ok. She arrived at the centre and stood outside looking in not sure if she could enter and not being able to see Yachi she thinks about leaving until she overhears voices around the side of the building.

She walks around until she could make out the voices which makes her stop in place.

“Hitoka-Chan, please tell me how to contact Keiko-chan!”

Yachi replies, “Kuroo-san, you will need to ask her for her email address. I am not giving it out without her permission to someone she only briefly talked to!”

Kuroo Exclaimed, “You don’t get it I cannot get her off my mind and I have no idea when I will see her again!”

Yachi stated, “Well you may have to try again later. I need to get to my team.”

The sudden breakup of the conversation caused Tsukki to seek shelter behind a nearby bush. The two pass by and Tsukki sits feeling incredibly embarrassed and unsure what to do. After a period of time she managed to brave getting up and going inside hiding in the back of the crowd to watch the game. The two teams had a good game and Tsukki felt like she wanted to join them.

After the game ended Yachi found Tsukki and explained what was had happened to a few members of the team and Tsukki helped putting away some of the gear. Many of the team went home and Kuroo saw Tsukki across the room and came running over.

Tsukki was carrying the nets to the storage room and Kuroo ran over to try help.

“Let me take that off your hands.” Kuroo stated as he tried to grab a hold of the net she was carrying.

“Its fine I got it.” Tsukki Replied as she tried to hurry to the room with Kuroo hot on her heels.

He continued all the way until she was inside the room and about to attempt to put the net away properly when he tried to take over once more. Fed up Tsukki throws the net at him which knocks him over onto the ground. The net came unfurled and he found himself tangled in the mess that was left in its wake.

“I am so sorry!” Exclaimed Tsukki who was feeling bad for the mess she had made. Kuroo simply lay on the ground trying to act cool and replied, “Its ok you don’t have to feel bad, I am happy to help you.

Tsukki felt it would be fun to tease the boy who was acting all cool so she replied, “Guess I should find a way to apologise…”

“Well now you bring it up how about we…” Kuroo began to stay before he was silence by the feeling of the blue summer dress brushing over his face.

“You are lucky I happen to have overheard your tastes one day at practice, just lie there and don’t move” Tsukki stated feeling her face flush with embarrassment.

Light groans came from below the dress and Tsukki felt multiple parts of her body become warmer. She asked herself in shock whether letting Kuroo stare at her panties was turning her on but she tried to shut the thought out.

“It is almost as beautiful sight down here as it is up there,” Kuroo stated calmly, “it is better than I had imagined it for the past week.

Instinctively embarrassed Tsukki reacted by throwing her hands between her legs and squatting which was a grievous error in judgement as it placer her firmly on Kuroo’s face. The Boy underneath her instantly stopped moving and she freaked out falling to the side.

Looking at him she noticed that he had appeared to have lost consciousness in a state of euphoria.

She smiled to herself before running off to get some help and got him to the nurse’s office. Feeling responsible she sat with him until he woke up in which he simply turned to the side and looked and her sheepish face.

With a slight smirk he simply stated, “All I was going to ask was for you to show me your phone number but at this point I will take anything you will happily give.


End file.
